


Колыбельная

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Ранение Главного Героя, ангст, драма, дружба, ранение, фанфик, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: У Машины нет голоса. Но она умеет петь.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Колыбельная

Финч всегда продумывает все варианты исхода до мелочей. Это роднит его с Машиной — в каком-то смысле.

Доверенный хирург, оборудованная квартира. Аптечки и препараты, способные поставить на ноги мертвеца: план, проработанный безупречно, так же, как и все прочие. На этот раз приготовлений недостаточно: доктор Мадани строго говорит, что для выздоровления мистеру Ризу нужен покой и здоровый сон. Вот только Финч понимает…

…Все деньги мира не смогут вернуть Джону сон после того, что случилось на том перекрёстке.

Он проводит дни в беспокойном полузабытьи — с мрачной решимостью держится за бодрствование, которое не приносит ничего, кроме тупой, ноющей боли.

И не даёт забыть ни на минуту.

Джон живёт в мире обрывков разговоров и расплывчатых образов. Пикание сердечного монитора, печальное лицо Финча, холодный взгляд Шоу, когда она вешает на крючок новый пакет с кровью. Это выделяется из цветной круговерти и врезается в память, почти так же сильно, как стекленеющие глаза Джосс: жизнь уходила из них вместе с теплом, которое толчками просачивалось сквозь его пальцы.

Он дышит тяжело и прерывисто, будто морфин больше не может заглушить боль. Джессика, Картер и каждый номер, который он никогда не спасёт — они перед глазами. Кошмар наяву, который сплетается с лихорадочным бредом.

Джон слишком мало спит, Джон слишком мало ест, и он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться выкарабкаться.

Виноватая ухмылка и печальные глаза — совсем больные и мутные. На голубой футболке медленно расплывается ржавое красное пятно. Он пытался встать и швы разошлись. Ничего нового.

Шоу хмурится и закусывает губу — она не переживает, просто сосредоточена. Повязки присохли к коже, и Джон шумно вздыхает от боли, когда она отдирает бинт от влажной, горячей раны, а затем выбрасывает хирургические салфетки, перепачканные сукровицей. Аккуратное пулевое отверстие давно превратилось в месиво из крови, воспалённых мышц и влажных кишок — охота на Симмонса свела на нет все старания доктора Мадани, а левая рука повисла безвольной плетью.

Ранам нужен покой. Джону нужен покой.

Они с Финчем приходят реже, чем могли бы. От Риза несёт гноем, болезнью и непереносимой скорбью — он совсем не похож на себя, такой горячий и хрупкий.

Джон почти не удивляется, когда его навещает Рут. Пожалуй, чувствует себя слишком уставшим.

Рут гладит его по щеке и незаметно возвращает на место наушник. Рут говорит, что Она знает о том, что измождён. И всего лишь хочет помочь.

Этой ночью Машина поёт ему.

У неё нет своего голоса — это безумная смесь, нестройный хор из телефонных разговоров, микрофонных записей и уличного шума: Тереза рассказывает о чём-то своей тёте, доктор Тилман прощается с коллегой — после дежурства она пойдёт домой и спокойно уснёт, судья Гейтс играет со своим сыном в Центральном Парке, а Лейла над чем-то заливисто смеётся. Голоса номеров, людей, которых они спасли, накатывают на Джона словно тёплые волны — благодарные, счастливые, ценные.

Машина поёт десятками голосов, чтобы успокоить его — это роднит её с Финчем. В каком-то смысле.

Машина поёт ему свою колыбельную — и Джон наконец закрывает глаза.


End file.
